Marines of Sparta
by Nashog
Summary: A group of marines are fighting for there lives on a planet that is almost impassable to everything except foot troops and air vehicles. They are running out of food and fuel but then so are the covenant. The covenant can't get reinforcements and are stuck there. What will happen in a desperate situation with the only thing that the marines can rely on is main base Sparta.


Planet: Classified  
1d 23h 24m Time since touchdown  
UNSC PVTFC Tucker O'Brien I.D. Code 6497264

He was running for his life. The forest stank with the smell of rotting flesh like everything else on this same planet. The trees where supposed to be the things that made the smell but he really didn't care. He was running through the forest trying to escape the grunts that where pursuing him. He couldn't believe that only a hour after landing in the pelican his team was dead and he was trying to survive on what was supposed to be a routine patrol. He turned around and fired a burst from his assault rifle in the general direction the grunts where coming from. He heard a cry and smiled. Well that was one down. He knew that even though they where small in a group they could be deadly. Well it was night and he hoped he could lose them soon. Then he saw a small pile of boulders in the middle of a small clearing. He headed for them then lay down aiming towards where the grunts would emerge. His combat fatigues blended in with the moss on the rocks and it would be hard for them to see him in this light. He saw movement as a group of ten grunts emerged from the cover of the trees. He lined up his shot and fired. The first grunt in the group went down as he quickly moved his gun back and forth hosing down the grunts. He was using full auto on them since the idiots had decided it would be a good idea to pack in close. He reloaded and moved forward. They all appeared to be dead but you never could tell. He saw one of them move so he quickly put a burst into it. Now that they where dead he grabbed a plasma pistol and put it in a spare pocket. Those thing where great at removing cover since they just melted whatever they hit. He quickly moved on from the scene looking for a place to stay for the rest of the night.

He managed to find a small place between some roots that was at least sheltered from any rain. It was also impossible to see through for anyone trying to look in. He got out from between the roots only to promptly dive back in again. Barely daring to breath he looked through a crack in the roots he saw a elite being escorted by two jackals. The elite said something to them and then they proceeded to continue walking. Waiting five minutes he finally got the courage to poke his head out and seeing they where gone he scrambled out and took off again. He was making good time and he had managed to hide every time a banshee flew over. It was a good 25 miles to the most forward base and he should normally be able to get there by lunch time. But with the terrain and the patrols he didn't know if he could make it before nightfall.

They had been fighting over this planet for months now. No one had any idea why the covenant didn't just storm them or just glass them from orbit. They had managed to blow up the covenant communications so for the past couple of the covenant where not able to get a call for reinforcements out. He didn't know why the covenant hadn't shown up to see why there units hadn't contacted them but then again so long as they didn't get reinforcements the marines could hold out at least another two months.

He was still going over the hard terrain of roots and uneven ground but the covenant appeared to have given up. He wasn't very surprised by this. He was nearing the forward base and the covenant had left alone soldiers who had been shot down in a pelican or had something happen to them when they had managed to get back to the base or at least close to it. No one knew why but the best guess was they didn't want to get into a gun battle. The marines had detached the rear guns from the warthogs and put them on the wall they had made. The warthogs where unable to go over the terrain except on some roads that had been constructed through the jungle so the various bases could get supplies and support to ome another. He moved quickly and then saw the wooden wall that blocked off entrance to the base. Well it looked like he was home free. Then a banshee made a run on the base and blasted a hole in the wall.


End file.
